Cracked Mask and The red rose
by Pink Girl Alice
Summary: Ian has got the address of Amy Cahill, yes the 39 clues hunt champion Amy. today he will tell her that he love him!


**CRACKED MASK AND THE RED ROSE.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The 39 Clues.

**A/N:** please enjoy and review!

**CRACKED MASK AND THE RED ROSE**

"STOP IT DAN!" yelled Amy. Amy, yes, the Amy who has won the 39 clues hunt 2 years ago is leading a luxurious life. Yes, she is no longer that 14 years old Amy, She is 16. And Dan is also 13. They are living a cheerful life with their au pair Nellie, No; she is no longer au pair, because she is their legally elder sister. Great uncle Fiske, their legal guardian and also adopted dad.

"But Amy, you should hear me. I have a great idea about checking my new ninja ability. Please hear this." Dan pleaded to Amy.

"OK OK kiddos, stop fighting. Let's eat chocolate pie!" said Nellie.

"Nellie, I have a great idea. I have to check my new ninja diving technique." said Dan.

"Ok, I am here to listen." replied Nellie.

"Ok, I just have to dive into the great Niagara Falls. It will be submitted to Guinness's Book of world records, can you imagine it?" said Dan.

"What? Are you nuts, Dan?" squealed both Amy and Nellie.

"What? It will be a great fun." said Dan managing his two sisters to say yes.

Great uncle Fiske was listening to Dan and the girls' conversation. He smiled. "Nothing has changed in these 2 years. Grace, I so much wanted to show you your grand children. They are totally like Hope and Arthur. I miss you Grace. I miss you so much." thought Fiske.

The doorbell rang.

Nellie looked at the clock. It's nearly, 11 am.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot that Aunt Beatrice has said me that she will be here today anytime." Nellie squealed.

"Aunt Beatrice is coming?" Amy asked.

Yes, Aunt Beatrice is no longer mean to the children. Rather she loves them from her core of heart. Amy and Dan saved her from a major accident. How can she forget that? Dan and Amy, the two children is the one whom she loves the most in the world.

"Yay! Aunt is coming home!" Dan cheered.

"Yippie!" Amy cheered too.

Uncle Fiske opened the door.

"Beatrice! What a pleasant surprise. You haven't said that you are coming." said Uncle Fiske.

"What are you talking about Fiske? Are you nuts? I have told Nellie that I will come." said Aunt Beatrice.

Uncle Fiske called Nellie. Nellie arrived there with Amy and Dan.

"Nellie." called Uncle Fiske.

Nellie smiled to Uncle and Aunt. Then said with an apologetic look," Sorry Great Uncle Fiske, I forgot to tell you."

"Oh! I'm not going to tell you anything. I just want you to bring something for Beatrice." said Fiske smiling at Nellie.

"Oh yes, I'm bringing." Nellie went into kitchen.

"Aunt Beatrice!" Amy and Dan ran to Beatrice.

"So here are my Princess and Ninja!" said Beatrice holding Amy and Dan close.

It's almost evening. 6 pm. Aunt Beatrice has already gone. Amy is studying an autobiography of Agatha Christie. Nellie is preparing for her exams. Dan and Great Uncle Fiske are sleeping. Nellie stood up and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Hey Ams, wanna coffee?" Nellie asked Amy while passing before her room.

''Yeah, thanks Nellie." replied Amy.

"By the way, what are you reading?" asked Nellie.

"Autobiography of Agatha Christie." replied Amy.

"Oh." Nellie said and went into the kitchen.

_Ting tong….._

Amy went to open the door.

"Mr. William McIntyre, Ian Kabra!" Shocked said Amy.

Yes, she saw Ian after 2 years. There was no contact with her. Only sometimes Natalie called Dan or Great Uncle Fiske. Yes, in past, she has crush over Ian. Now Ian has changed into a handsome guy. But in past, his betrayal has made Amy more strong and rude.

"Hi Amy." replied Ian.

"Hello, please come in." said Amy.

"Who is there Amy?" Nellie asked.

"Mr. McIntyre and" after a small pause, "Ian Kabra."

Ian could feel that Amy forgive them only for her parent's death not for his betrayal. Yes, she is a champion. She is madrigal. The branch, that, they have hated for ages. Yes, a madrigal. Ancestor Madeleine was the other child of Gideon and Olivia Cahill according to Amy.

"Amy no longer has feeling for me, but, now I have feelings for her." Ian thought and sighed.

"Hello Amy, my dear cousin." chirped Natalie.

Amy & Natalie hugged each other.

"Amy, where is Dan." asked Natalie looking for Dan.

"He is sleeping, Nat." Amy replied.

"oh." said Natalie.

Amy again looked at Ian. She could feel something. But she is too afraid to get trapped again. Ian too looked at her. Yes, he too wished to get trapped in the love of that Amy's. "Yes, Amy. I'm here. Please forgive me. My mother was responsible for those things!" Ian thought.

Amy saw that Ian is thinking something to her. No, she doesn't want to hear anything from him. "His mask of goodness has cracked two years ago. Yes, I have reunited the Cahill family. But I can't let Ian to come in my life anymore. No I can't!"

Ian could see that Amy has tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Nellie had already called Fiske and Dan.

"Dan!" called Natalie.

"Hey, Natalie." Dan called back. Dan has already taught Natalie about his Ninjas. And Natalie too listened to it carefully because she loves Daniel Cahill. Dan has saved her two years ago in the gauntlet.

Dan too loved the way Natalie listens to his every word.

Amy didn't wait anymore. She ran outside. She sat under her favorite cherry tree. Tears began to rolling down her cheeks. "No I can't let you enter in my life."

"Amy!"

Amy shocked. She looked back. Yes, it's him.

"Ian!" Amy whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I had never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Ian said.

"Yes, I know that. I have already forgiven you. Will you please leave me alone?" asked Amy.

"But, please Amy, I know that you haven't. " pleaded Ian.

"I have." said Amy.

"It's for you." Ian handed her a long stemmed red rose.

"Thanks for this. But I don't' want it." Amy said.

"Please, please, Amy. Don't become so angry. Accept this." Ian pleaded again.

Amy saw directly into his eyes, she tried her best to find a trap.

"You will just find love in my eyes Amy. You can't find any trap." Ian said.

Amy, yes, Amy can get the answer. She can find the essence of true love.

"I love you Amy." Ian said giving her the red rose.

Amy took the red rose from him.

"Love you too Ian." Amy said back.

Yes, Amy and Ian are at last together. Amy Cahill with her past crush Ian Kabra. Together.


End file.
